


Desert in Three Courses

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Sex, Date Night, Date Nights, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, Muggleborn Reader, No Twincest, Polyamory, Reader is 19, Set sometime before Battle of Hogwarts and after the twins' graduation, Smut, The twins are 20, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, consensual voyeurism, oral sex female receiving, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: A casual date night taking place in the flat above the Twins' shop can only lead to one thing; good sex (and some shitty muggle takeout.)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/You/George Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Desert in Three Courses

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to writing something for the both of them <3  
> intended to be posted for kinktober 2020
> 
> kudos and comments encouraged and appreciated as always!  
> if you'd like to request anything tumblr is just @ dropdeaddeadass

The flat above the shop was surprisingly calm as you and Fred entered, hands heavy with bags full of muggle takeout. George had proposed working late whilst you two apparated around London in search of food for the boys to try. Flicking on the light with your elbow the kitchen and living area was illuminated to reveal George half undressed on the couch, curled up like a small dog. You and Fred shared a glance, giggling to yourselves. "Give us the bags, love, I'll set up, go push him off the couch. It'll get him to wake up faster." You handed the white plastic bags to Fred, skipping over to the couch to fish your hands through Georges hair. 

"Come on sleepy head, dinners here." You said, leaning down over the back of the couch to whisper in Georges ear. He shifted under you, like he was bordering on waking up. You turned around, sitting on the back of the couch and glanced over to Fred who had busied himself in the kitchen organizing plates on the counter-top. 

"Not waking up is he?" Came Freds voice. You nodded, switching places with him as you left the couch, fishing through the bags of food. A sudden thud caused you to laugh, and the resounding groan afterwards got an even louder chuckle to escape you. In front of you was four bags, some larger than others but all still had muggle takeout in all of them. You grabbed one and pulled it closer to you, grabbing out the plastic utensils and dumping them onto the bench. As you poured out the food, a mix of small pizzas, Chinese and Thai food and decadent chocolate deserts that would need to be warmed up later, Fred strolled back into the kitchen, standing behind you and ducking down into the old fridge. "Wine, Y/N?"

You peered over your shoulder nodding, "There's an unopened Elderflower in there." Fred placed the oddly shaped bottle onto the bench behind all the laid out food. "Did George even wake up?" You questioned, watching Fred as he padded around the kitchen. Your question was answered when a disgruntled George came to sit around at the stools on the other side of the bench.

"Mornin' Georgie," You smiled, taking the deserts bag and placing it into the fridge. Fred in that time had been able to open the wine, pouring you a glass. "Alright boys, this is dinner," You stepped back, letting them pick out what they fancied. 

The twins looked clueless, as much as they attempted to not be. You sipped at your wine, bemused as they looked to you for help. "Fred you were there with me picking everything up, have you already forgotten?" You laughed but pointed nonetheless. "That there is a whole two containers of Pad Thai, it's got chicken, noodles, vegetables, the works. There's more chicken dishes around them." Both boys nodded, taking helpings of their own. You continued, pointing out the pizzas and the fried rice all while sipping delicately. Together they each picked out the same dishes and returned to the couch George had just been pushed off. 

Something you'd introduced to them was the television, better than their small radio. You'd taken an older one from your childhood home when you moved into the flat above the shop, adding your own touch to their already lived in space. George knew how to work it better, understood the mechanics behind it but still struggled with the remote. You joined them soon after placing your meal and glass onto the table in front of you skirting around the low rectangular surface to the stack of DVD cases next to the bulky T.V. 

"What'll it be, boys? We've got Bride of Chucky.. Children of the Corn.." You trailed off after each one. The twins had no idea about the flicks you were rambling off. Sighing you picked the last box, Scream. 

Relaxing back into the couch you settled your head on George's shoulder, curling your legs up under you. The two brothers sat on opposite ends of the couch, waiting for you to take your rightful seat in the middle where the touching would begin. You rested your plate against your knees, digging into the meal. Fred kept his free hand on your ankle, holding it absentmindedly as the three of you watched the film. 

About halfway through the film you stood up to take your plate and offered to take either of the boys' who clearly didn't like their food much. George offered to help you, claiming he'd prepare the pre-bought desert while you washed the dishes. 

Once in the kitchen you could tell his intention was to get you alone as he pressed your hips against the sink and attacked your neck with his lips as you struggled to keep working through the plates and utensils. "Georgie, babe, as much as I love this-"

He hushed you, turning your body around by your hips and pulling your sweats down in one movement. "Be quiet, darling." You bit down on your lip and looked over your shoulder, Fred was completely unaware and for all intents and purposes he seemed to be enjoying the movie. "Don't want to ruin his movie now do we?" He sucked a bruise into the skin just next to your knickers. 

You managed to softly say, "No, no."

"Good girl," He mumbled into your skin, peppering small, light kisses to your inner thigh. Like he'd done your sweat pants, George pulled your knickers down swiftly so they rested taught at your knees. 

He made quick work on attaching his lips to your clit, earning a muffled gasp from you. Your palm had come to cover your mouth, as you didn't trust yourself to not be quiet. His large hands came to rest on your thighs, holding you put. 

George's tongue flicked upwards, focusing solely on your clit. Your eyes scrunched up and free hand came to rest on his head, trying to grasp anything that you could so you could take your mind away from creating prominent noises. He looked up from between your legs, licking the occasional wide stripe up your pussy, tongue reaching every crevice.

You let your head lull back, resting on your shoulders as you rolled your hips, hand that was previously covering your mouth coming down to the side of the bench to brace yourself and keep steady. You gasped suddenly, bringing your head forward again to look down at George, rocking your hips to meet his tongue. "Shit, George." You gasped, voice barely above a whisper, though it seemed too loud as Fred's voice from behind you made your eyes wrench open. 

"Getting cozy with my girl there, aren't you George?" Fred leant against the dining table, just out of view for you, his voice a few octaves deeper. 

George detached his mouth from your pussy, " _Your girl?_ Last time I checked we shared her, Freddie." He used one of his hands to absentmindedly play with your clit, leaving you a mess in the process. 

There was a playful possessiveness between the boys, who made idle conversation while you fought back vapid moans. "I'm sure she'll enjoy herself more if you come around to watch, Fred." Came George again, so tantalizingly close to your clit yet so far. 

"George please," You moaned, removing your hand from his hair to grip the edge of the bench tighter. 

He shushed you, and almost seemed annoyed when Fred showed his face around your side of the kitchen, leaning against the fridge with a cocked head. "Go on," He slurred, eyes fixated on the exposed portion of your body. "She's clearly dying for it, Georgie."

George removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth again, pressing his tongue into the bundle of nerves beneath your folds. You let out a whimper and unconsciously squeezed your legs around his head. You sucked in a breath, only for it to gurgle in your throat as you felt the coil of arousal begin to properly wind within you. "Fuck, George, please!" You gasped and whined, throat drying as you panted. 

Across the room Fred rubbed himself through his trousers, eyes fixed on the way your body convulsed with pleasure. Below your view he had pulled his cock out, lazily tugging it as he ate you out, his desert. 

You head rolled back on your shoulders again, resting on the upper cabinetry above the sink. George's tongue split you, dividing you in half, the tip of it striking you so expertly. The tight spring of arousal was winding, growing tight and your moans told everyone in the room, pitch increasing. 

With one final curse you felt yourself unravel, hands squeezing the edge of the benchtop like a vice between your fingers, knuckles turning white as a result. George lapped at your folds long after your orgasm had subsided, to which you had to forcibly push him off you, a whining mess in the afterglow of orgasm. 

When your breathing became even again Fred came to your side to help you off the bench. The movie in the other room flowed through the house and you could hear a sinister score begin to play. The dastardly smile of one Fred Weasley made you sure that you're night wasn't over. "How many have you got left in you?" He murmured into your skin, "How many more can you take?"

On shaky legs you replied, "One, I don't have anything left in me."

Both boys shared a brief look, "We'll see."

The coil of arousal had been so tightly wrung it made you ache of having another three climaxes, but the pool of deep-set arousal was still there, ebbing at your body as you were carted back into the living room, one of the boys turning down the T.V's volume, a disgustingly gory scene displayed as the background to the next act of sex. 

Fred walked with you, your body pressed so tightly against him that with every step you could feel his erection, digging into you with need. It took every last ounce of self control to not prop you up on the back of the couch and take you there, George watching with just as intent eyes as his own. He let you fall backwards, spinning you around so you could fall onto your back, legs partially in the air. 

Having left your knickers and sweatpants in the kitchen, you spread your legs wider, revealing glistening flesh, the first course already eaten. Fred crawled over the arm of the chair, hands coming to rest at your hips, slipping up as George pulled your shoulders so your head almost rested against the other arm rest. You sighed, sitting up briefly to discard your cotton shirt and bra, unhooking the latches. 

Body now totally naked and flush with the sofa, you found yourself totally and wholly exposed, the twins standing and peering down at you, like predators do their prey. Fred ripped open his buttoned shirt, swiftly getting rid of the undershirt there too, he slipped his fingers around his belt, sending it flying as he had done with his upper layers. Behind you George was doing much of the same, ridding his layers and throwing them every which way until he stood as stark naked as the day he'd been born. 

You shifted your head around and glanced up, seeing the head of his cock and at least half of his total length peering over your face, if there was a strong light in the room you were sure there would be a shadow of it across your face and neck. You gulped and closed your swinging jaw. Between your legs Fred spat on his hand, giving himself a few eager strokes to himself, fingers dancing below your clit before two of them opened the tight flesh. 

Body still tense from your first orgasm with George, your cunt was a little unforgiving, remaining mostly tight as Fred attempted to prepare you. "Relax, Y/N, be a good girl for me." 

You sighed and readjusted your hips, legs coming to rest over his shoulder, closing your eyes you found it was easy to relax your body by controlling your breath. As he worked you open, your body became more forgiving, more adjustable. He slipped a third and final digit inside of you, wrist rocking into your hips and sliding out of you just as quickly as he'd entered you. 

George above your head was careful in his positioning, coming to rest his body over your face, cock facing at a downward angle as he lined himself up with your mouth. His fingers cupped your cheek as his length slid inside of your mouth. You craned your jaw open more so your teeth didn't jut against him, nose brushing against the hard appendage. 

It seemed they took their moves in turns, as George slowly filled your mouth, Fred did the same to your cunt. Your hands flailed, unable to express your pleasure directly through moans (as they were muffled by George's cock), you waved your hand almost violently at Fred. Once you felt his finger you took hold, squeezing tightly. George pulled back completely, leaving your throat raw, "What do you need, Y/N?" 

"Need to hold something, please, oh my Go-" George moved his cock back down your open throat, balls resting on your forehead. You felt his hand trace the bulge of your neck, they remained there as he began to softly thrust, not keeping in time with Fred in the slightest. 

Speaking of Fred, he willingly took your hand, and you squeezed it so tight pretended to mock pain. His thrusts were faster than Georges, only because he had the ability to and you were better able to receive that pleasure. He was less delicate about it, pounding into you so hard you felt as though your cunt would bruise. 

Along the way he and George gave you considerable praise, earning a few more muffled moans and whines from you. "You take us so well, love, if only you could look at yourself the way we see you." George said, giving his hips a little experimental rut. 

"Yeah, so reactive, Y/N." Came Fred, voice hoarse. "You feel so tight around me, darling, gonna cum inside you, yeah?" 

You squeezed his hand, smaller fingers falling in between his "normal" sized ones. You swallowed around George, other hand coming up behind your head, not to clasp his hand as George had thought you would. Instead you reached to your forehead, rolling his balls in your palm as an added bonus. 

You felt him tense up, cock stiffening. Stuffed from both ends you felt the familiarity of the coil, winding up again, this time faster in the re-bound from your first climax. It would come quicker, you knew this. With Fred's insatiable pounding and George's slow stroking you found yourself gagging, both around a devilishly long cock and the strangled noises that seemed to originate from your gut. 

Your hand around George's scrotum softened as he pulled himself out of your throat, leaving your gasping for breath as he gave himself a few tugs, releasing over your chest and upper stomach. Fred followed the same structure, and you felt him hesitate a few times inside you, as if he was wondering if he'd like to mark you up from the inside or the outside. 

Your climax tightened around him, milking him for all he had and suffice he emptied himself inside of you, a strangled groan falling from his lips. He waited until he softened, a a task made difficult by your fluttering pussy, keeping its vicious hold on his weakening cock. 

By this point George had managed enough strength to sit up on the arm rest, cock away from your face. You lulled your head back, giving him a half-lidded, tired smile. When Fred finally slipped his softening cock out of you, you sighed breathily. He summoned a cloth and wiped away George's mess while George himself pottered around the flat, picking up only certain articles of clothing for the three of you. "Don't have anything else left in you?" Fred asked, kissing your mouth softly after he finished cleaning your chest and groin. 

"Not in the slightest. Not tonight." You breathed, ready to fall asleep at any given moment. 

"Alright, lets get you to bed then." 

George padded in after Fred had laid you down in bed, sheet covering your naked frame. "Have room for a third course of desert?" The three of you laughed and barely poked at the plastic container full of things too sweet. Resting half against each of your boyfriends, you felt content and let sleep take you. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really could just do a whole series with muggleborn!reader introducing characters to muggle things


End file.
